


The Gathering

by markwatnae (bertie)



Series: Lucida [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/markwatnae
Summary: While in the Temple hangar, Obi-Wan and Edie are greeted by Professor Huyang.





	The Gathering

“Master Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan cringes good-naturedly as he turns to greet the droid who called after him. 

“Professor Huyang,” he says politely. “It's a pleasure to see you again, old friend.”

He allows Edie to hide behind him. She always gathers her courage after a moment. 

“It's so good to see you, Master Kenobi. It seems like only yesterday you were on my ship building your lightsaber.”

He grins. “It does feel that way, doesn't it? Time passes so quickly.”

“And who is this hiding behind you?”

He feels Edie start when Huyang leans around him to see her. 

“What is your name, young one?” Huyang asks curiously. 

“Edie,” she says, soft and unsure.

“Edie. Hmm, I don't remember having you on my ship. Are you an initiate?”

“No, sir.”

“No, no, no, you're a padawan. I see your braid now. Whose padawan are you?”

“She's mine,” Obi-Wan says, boasting a little.

Huyang comes back to stand in front of Obi-Wan. “Why have I not seen her on my ship? A padawan needs a lightsaber.”

Obi-Wan tucks Edie under his arm. “I took her to Ilum myself a short while ago.”

“She came to you without a lightsaber? That hasn’t been done in a while.”

Edie peers up at Obi-Wan. She knows why she came to him without a saber. The masters did not think she would ever need one.

“It wasn’t a problem. I was happy to take her. It was a nice trip for us to take together to start off her apprenticeship.”

He squeezes Edie’s shoulder gently. Huyang has never been able to judge the emotions of a room and he still cannot now.

“Well, let me see. Let me see your lightsaber, little one,” Hyuang says.

Edie hurriedly unclips her lightsaber from her belt and hands it to him. He takes it, holding it close to his optics as his magnifier flips down to inspect it. He twists the casing open and inspects her crystal and the inner workings of the saber. Obi-Wan can feel Edie’s anxiety in the Force, swirling around her as she waits to hear if Huyang approves of her work or not.

“This has to be one of the most well constructed lightsabers I have seen in all my years.”

Her joy overtakes that nervousness and it fills Obi-Wan’s chest with warmth. She beams up at Huyang before turning that smile on Obi-Wan and he is unable to resist smiling back. Huyang returns the lightsaber to Edie.

“You did an excellent job constructing that lightsaber, child. I can tell your master is very proud. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a master smile that widely before in all my years.”

Obi-Wan knows he blushes, but the way Edie’s delight is spilling out around them makes it well worth the embarrassment.

“Oh, yes. I’m very proud,” he says. “How could I not be?”

Huyang laughs. “I would be worried if you were not. I think she will be a very skilled Jedi if her lightsaber construction skills carry over into her other endeavors. Would you light your saber for me?”

Edie does, and green light spills from the emitter. Huyang makes a thoughtful sound.

“Green,” he says softly. “Just like your master’s master, Qui-Gon Jinn.”

She stares up at him with wide eyes as she powers down her saber.

“Oh yes, I knew Master Jinn. He was a great man, but I knew him when he was just a boy creating his first lightsaber. Did he still use that same saber?”

Obi-Wan nods. “He did. He never used a different one. And it served me well when I needed it most.”

Edie shifts closer and leans into his side. He rubs her shoulder.

“That lightsaber will serve you well, Padawan Edie. Keep it safe,” Huyang says.

“Thank you, professor. I will take good care of it.”

The droid nods to them both before continuing on his way back to his ship. Obi-Wan brings his hand up to stroke Edie’s hair.

“It’s okay,” she says. “He couldn’t have known I wasn’t supposed to be picked. He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“No, he didn’t. But I know it can still hurt.” He puffs out his chest a little. “I may just have to tell the Council that my padawan’s lightsaber is the best constructed saber Professor Huyang has ever seen.”

“Master, no!”

Obi-Wan laughs. “I’m only joking. But I am very proud of you.”

She looks up at him and he strokes her cheek.

“Thank you.”


End file.
